


SPN one shots

by NovaHellsing_32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is lonely, Fluff, Lucifer and Michael help?!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaHellsing_32/pseuds/NovaHellsing_32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam sat in the farthest corner of the cage, curled in on himself as he tried to block out the sound of Lucifer and Michael's arguing. He was left alone with the two after Sam's soul had been taken from him, he protected the soul from both Lucifer's and Michael's grip as the two scratched, hissed, and wrestled for it for what felt like years before they had gotten bored and went back to fighting each other. some time later a man had come and asked for the soul back, Adam knew it was for the body that was just an empty shell but he gave the male a glare. He was reluctant to give the soul to him, it was the only thing that kept him company, the one thing his focus had been on for years in the so called hell hole that was the pit. After some coaxing he finally gave the soul up "I will be sure that they remember you are down here. " The man had said before disappearing, leaving with the slightly damaged soul.

  
Adam didn't care what the man had said, his brother's knew he was down in the pit, with the two Arch Angels who ignored him as they fought. Curling up in a tight ball in his corner and tried to keep a hold of his hope as he waited for his brothers to save him from the pit.

  
Years, it had been years and he was still stuck in the dark abyss that was called the pit. They haven't come for him, they gave up on the thought of saving him, He wouldn't blame them for it though He was just a result of a booty call from their father, they probably resented him for having a normal life, for their dad doing things a normal kid would do with their father.

Screwing his eyes shut, Adam hid his face into his arms that were wrapped around his legs. loneliness was what hit him, He was all alone with no one to comfort him, all he wanted was to be home with his mom. To be someplace where the devil and his brother weren't trying to kill each other, where he wasn't an archangel's vessel, where he could be normal again.

  
That wasn't going to happen though, he was in hell where souls were tortured by demons and the devil himself. Adam could feel the tears fall, leaving tracks in their wake, he didn't care what they did to him anymore, he was done. He had lost all hope and he was stuck in hell for what would possibly be forever, all of it was because some angel with daddy issues threw a huge tantrum.

  
Large sobs wracked through him as he let everything out, the pain, the sorrow, the loneliness, all of it, he let all of it out into the dark cold cage.

Adam jumped in panic when a pair of arms encircled him, stifling his sobs he sat stone still and waited for whatever it was to do something, but nothing came, they stayed around him where hands were clasped over his stomach. The thing was strangely warm within the cold hell, he sat in the same position for a moment before he slowly relaxed in the warm embrace "That's it little one." encouraged the creature whom nuzzled his head with its own.

no not a creature. It was Michael. Adam stiffened up again and let a small whimper through his chapped lips "shh, nothing will hurt you." Michael soothed and brought him closer as he ran a hand through Adam's messy blonde hair, flinching at the movement Adam tried to curl back up in his ball of protection.

  
Michael tutted at the action and pulled Adam back up against his warm chest and continued to stroke his hair and calm the struggling male. Adam didn't want this, he couldn't trust Michael or Lucifer, He just wanted them to leave him alone, he didn't want to become their new play toy since Sam had been rescued. It wasn't long before another presence known as Lucifer made an appearance "You're frightening the poor thing Michael." he implied as if he was scolding the older sibling "how else am i supposed to calm him then Lucifer?" Michael snapped to the younger angel whom shrugged "He's just like you Luce, He's too stubborn to accept things." Michael finished in a softer tone while he nuzzled Adam's cheek. Lucifer sighed and opened his arms "Give him here Michael." the blonde male ordered, Michael studied him for a moment before he transferred his precious cargo to him carefully.

  
Once Lucifer touched him, he gathered the small human in his arms "Hush Adam. we won't hurt you." He mummered to him while he rubbed his back in small circles.It broke. The dam Adam had made broke the minute Lucifer's cold skin touched his. Adam let out a pitiful sob and clutched onto Lucifer's shirt, clenching the cold worn out fabric between his fingers. He could feel Michael's warmth on his back when the arch-angel joined the small hug of comfort, the two angel's stayed like that and let the human cry while they whispered soothing words or stroked his hair back from his tear stained cheeks.

Once Adam's sobs died down into small sniffles he released his grip on Lucifer's shirt and tried to wipe the tears that fell "You two are assholes" he commented to the two who still had their grip on him "Selfish Bastards!" he continued and punched Lucifer's chest of which he regretted instantly. Punching an angel, fallen or not, felt like he was hitting a pillar made of iron "why do you all have to be like a damn iron wall?!" he asked while he tried not to cry again at the pounding pain in his hand.

  
Rolling his eyes Lucifer took Adam's hand in his calloused one and kissed the knuckles "You humans are such fragile things." he muttered to the flushed boy who continued to glare at him, Michael chuckled from his spot behind Adam and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder "Now Lucifer, Adam isn't that Frail, he is my vessel after all." Michael implied, It was true Adam was Michael's Temporary vessel since his brother had refused the Arch Angel on multiple accounts.

Adam then turned his glare onto Michael who didn't seem to be phased by it one bit, his frown deepened while he jerked his hand free and crossed his arms "Can you two let go of me now?" He asked or more like, demanded, that they release him or else. Lucifer smirked at Adam and pulled on his cheek "Cute, the human thinks he can threaten us." he cooed mockingly and angered Adam even more "Luce!" Michael growled warningly and was answered with a small glare from the male "Adam, we are not going to release you." Michael told the younger Winchester, much to his shock while both angel's tightened their grip.

  
Blinking Adam tried to pry the impossibly strong males off of him "W-why not?" he sputtered out "You were lonely weren't you?" Lucifer asked him softly, Adam froze when his cool breath hit the back of his neck "Lucifer and I know the feeling Adam. Let us help you." Michael said just as softly while he nuzzled Adam's shoulder with his nose. Adam stayed in his stance for a while before giving in, it would be a while longer or possibly forever for his brother's to rescue him. He might as well get to know them. Sighing Adam laid his head on Michael's chest and closed his eyes "thank you." He mummered to the smiling angels.


	2. Addy's tantrum leads to something good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lucifer are taking care of a deaged Adam in the Pit, what happens when both parents get into an argument. Adam isn't happy about it, i can tell you that. (warning: possible Out of character Michael)

Michael held Adam close to him as he kept the human's soul warm with his grace, Lucifer and himself had decided to take Adam in as a fledgling of their own to love and care for. Adam was against it at first but he soon gave into the angel's later on after some pestering from the two, The male soon fell into the rhythm of things and regressed back to what the arch-angels believe to be the age of a four year old.

With a small frown Michael noticed that his sweet Addy was shaking with silent sobs and could feel the tears soaking into his shirts shoulder "Addy, sweetie whats causing Mama's happy boy to cry?" he questioned the blonde child, Addy had given Michael the title of Mama, Much to the Arch-Angel's distaste but he had gotten used to it over time and has found it to be the most adorable thing he's ever heard out of his baby's mouth.

Adam looked at his mother through tear filled blue eyes and tried to wipe his snot covered nose with the sleeve of his sweater but was stopped by a Kleenex summoned by his mama "Come on Addy baby, Tell mama what's wrong." Michael soothed his little angel "I-I wa-want daddy" the four year old hiccuped out to his mother who froze on the spot at the word Daddy.

Michael frowned at the mention of Lucifer and glanced in the arch-angel's direction, seeing the blonde male in the corner of the cage, He and Lucifer had gotten into an argument earlier over what they would do with Adam. They both knew that he shouldn't be in the pit with them any longer for his safety.  Michael had argued that he was safe enough with them and should stay while, Lucifer, on the other hand argued that it was too cold in the pit and that it would only cause more damage to their fledglings broken soul.

The fight had ended with the two angry arch-angel's yelling at each other in enochian and an upset Addy. Michael was snapped out of his thoughts when a frustrated four year old struggled out of his mother's tight grip towards his daddy in the far corner of the cage "Addy no, it's too cold" Michael scolded and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's waist "BUT I WANT DADDY!" Adam yelled back causing Michael's frown to deepen "Daddy isn't in a good mood right now Adam" Michael reprimanded, the male could feel his patience slipping as well with his son's struggling and constant yelling of 'i want daddy' every now and then.

It was clear that Adam wasn't going to stay put when he completely ignored Michael and tried to escape the angel's iron clutches "Adam Milton-Novak you stop this instant" Michael all but shouted to his baby boy "NOO~!" Adam screeched back, that was when it hit Michael, Adam was throwing a complete tantrum to get to his daddy. The arch-angel then realized that it was way past the fledgling's nap time.

Nearing his last bit of patience Michael was about to put adam to sleep with a bit of his grace until a pair of arms took Adam from him "Daddy's right here Addy" Lucifer soothed while bringing the exhausted Boy in a hug and ran a hand through his blonde locks in soothing strokes "Nothing to worry about, I'm right here" Lucifer continued to and proceeded to kiss the boy's forehead.

Soon Adam had died down to small hiccuping and sniffles as Lucifer slowly rocked him in his arms while humming a small lullaby, Michael watched all of it in a mixture of awe and silence.

He and Lucifer should have never gotten into an argument when they had a little one to watch and care for, once Adam had fallen asleep with his hands clutching to Lucifer's shirt, possibly scared that the arch-angel would leave him again, Lucifer looked Michael in the eyes.

Brown eyes gazed into blue as the two tried to think of what to say to each other "Lucifer- " "Michael-"

Both angels froze as the other spoke their name at the same time "y-you go first" Lucifer muttered and looked away from his brother's eyes in favor of watching Adam sleep and moving a lock of hair from his tear stained face.

swallowing the lump in his throat at the difficult decision he's made, Michael continued to watch Lucifer with their son and opened his mouth "Lucifer. I.. I think you're right. We need to get Adam out of the pit." He told his little brother, he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes "It's not good for him to be down here. He can stay with Dean and Sam until we can leave ourselves." He continued, Lucifer by now was watching his older brother, He knew the older wasn't aware that he was shaking with silent sobs.

Giving a startled gasp, Michael's nose met with Lucifer's neck, the Arch-Angel's wings were wrapped around Michael's bronze ones as a calming gesture to his mate "You don't have to worry about that now." Lucifer said through his short brown locks "Adam is too young to be up there alone. Sam and Dean would have no idea to take care of him" Michael lifted his head and stared into his lover's blue eyes "And Adam would be upset if we left him." With a smile Michael huffed out a laugh "So he can stay?" Lucifer smiled an nodded as he accepted the large kiss from his angel _'only for now mikey.'_ he thought to himself.

~~3 Years later~~

Adam grinned as he ran down the stairs of their three bedroom house and towards the front door while pulling on a black leather Jacket "Bye Mom, see you when i get back!!" the male yelled "And where exactly are you going Addy?" Michael asked his son as he stepped out of the kitchen sporting a knowing smirk towards the teenager in front of him.

Michael and Lucifer had begged their father three years ago to free their precious Addy, they were all surprised when chuck had let them all out as long as they promised he could see his grandson. They happily agreed and are now living in a two story house with their Adam and two year old adopted daughter Eliza.

"I'm going to help Sam and Dean" Replied the young Winchester, chuckling Michael fixed his son's Jacket and kissed his forehead "Be careful" He told his little boy "If you need anything just call either of our names and we'll be there in a snap" Called Lucifer who was in the living room with Adam's baby sister .

With a shake of his head Adam bid his parent's farewell and left the house to his smiling brother's and their angelic boyfriends who were waiting in the car for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for I+Raised+You+From+Perdation as a story request. sorry if it's terrible ^.^"


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on things because wow, where the fuck have I been??
> 
> also ignore the end notes. idk why it did that

So I realize that I haven't updated this story all that much and I greatly apologize for that. 

I also apologize for not checking my inbox regularly like I wanted to (or was supposed to), I didn't realize the amount of comments I had received on this piece and I am saddened that my e-mail never notified me of them. 

I apologize to you all because some of the comments I saw were ones I've never read before and I'm ashamed that I failed you as both an author and a possible friend. 

What I will be doing over the course of the week is checking through these comments and checking off the ones of requests I've already filled out. I will comment on others with requests that have  **not** been filled out and asking if they still wish me to do them. 

 

If so, I will have them up sometime this coming weekend and next Monday. I will inform you that I've recently received a job over the summer so some of them I may not get up in time like I wanted to. 

So I may not be in the right to ask of you this but trying could never hurt and I ask that you give me just a little more patience while I work on the pieces you rightfully deserve. 

 

I would also like to inform you that I am no longer a high school student but now a full time College sophomore so most of my time will be invested in my studies as well. Either way, I will be sure to work on this piece again and get everything started back up like it was once before.

 

Thank you for reading this and thank you for all your compliments on my work and I hope you can forgive me for this obvious neglect of it. I will be a better person this time and get things posted on here more often. 

-Love Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> just did this for the heck of it, enjoy


End file.
